Death of a friend
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles see the death of April O'neil. They sit together and think. Please don't read if you are sensitive about death. xx Mikey's POV


**I feel really sad right now which is why I've decided to write this... I'm sorry TMNT for what might happen.. cause I really don't know what's going to happen.. I'm just going with the flow. enjoy xx**

**Sorry if this upsets anyone, If you are sensitive about death please don't read. Please don't post any harsh comments either..**

* * *

**Death of a friend**

I'm sitting on the edge of a cold rooftop with my brothers watching the humans rush around aimlessly. I've always wondered how it feels.. To walk freely and be oblivious to what's going on right in front of you because you are too caught up in your own world with your own problems... My brothers and I have our own problems but they are nothing like the humans ones... We have to worry about life and death.. they don't..

But at least we have each other.

I've seen many humans alone.. some can't handle it.. and.. some can..

We're alone in this world... nobody would even notice if we died..

They didn't when Father did..

They noticed when April did though... The Kraang.. they got to her.. they killed her right in front of her father..and us.. we were all torn up but.. Donnie was the worst..

He broke down right there and then.. we had to fight with out him.. we were pinned. I was sure that we would die but.. Donnie snapped.. he killed all the kraang that were there and then..

He ran.

We followed him up to this rooftop and this is where we are now.. watching April's body bag getting taken to wherever they take them.

How would we know where? we'll never get one.. hopefully. I look round at Donnie, he's sitting in between Raph and I.. Leo's next to me. Donnie still has silent tears rolling down his cheeks.. we all do. My brothers had tried to shield mine and Donnie's eyes when the guns were being fired.. They wanted to protect us from the hurt but there was no way we could have missed the blood...

So much blood...

Some of it is on us right now.. It makes me feel sick but the others haven't noticed.. Someone should say something.. the quiet is killing me.. The van with Aprils body has driven away... The streets are silent.. nobody is around.. I want to say something to lighten the mood but... why should I? there is no way to lighten the mood just now..

''I... I can't belive she's gone..'' Donnie croaks quietly, We all look at him.

''I know...'' Raph agrees sadly.

''We're all on our own...'' Leo sighs. It hits me like a brick wall.. nobody is here! I can actually smell the blood on me now and I can feel the bile rise in my throat.

''I never got to tell her how I feel'' Donnie sniffs.. we all stay quiet. My brothers seem to notice just how quiet I'm being.. they all look at me but I refuse to meet their gazes.. I just watch the innocent kitty that's prowling outside the burger bar.. searching the bins. Poor thing.. hungry with no one to love it.. It hasn't even got a warm bed to sleep in.

''Mikey?'' Leo asks gently. I realise that I'm the only one that actually has blood on him, I ran to her side before anyone else could... I held her as she breathed her last breath...

''Mike... It's gonna be ok'' Raph says quietly,

''We'll make it through this'' Donnie sniffs. I feel more hot tears flow down my face as I watch the little orange cat jump from bin to bin.. I sniff and it looks up at me. "we'll live with her in our minds and hearts..'' Donnie sniffs again, ''i don't know about you guys but.. I'm scared of death'' leo and Raph nod.

''Death is not something to be feared... Death is a blessing that comes when your life becomes too hard'' I murmur,

''What are you talking about?'' Leo asks me, I remember a story Splinter told me before he died.

''Life asked death, ''Why do people love me but hate you?'' Death responded, ''Because you are a beautiful lie and I am the painful truth"'' I frowned in the silence, ''I don't know what it means.. Splinter told me it before he died..'' I look back to the bins to see the cat was gone, I hear a small meow as a little orange ball of fluff crawls into my lap. I give the little cat a small smile before stroking it.

''Looks like you made a friend'' Leo sighed,

''Yeah I guess..'' I swallow the huge burning lump in my throat as tears threaten to spill again. My brothers and I all move closer together and put our arms around one another. ''Do you think Splinter and April are watching us right now?''

''I'm sure they are smiling down at us as we speak'' Leo smiles at us. Donnie sniffed and Raph won't say anything.

Death is a part of life..

Some say it's just the next great adventure

but I think they are wrong.

Death is when you finally find peace

It will hurt the ones you left behind

but they will find comfort in the memories you left for them

They will know that you are watching them.. protecting them.

Make the most of every day

Make your life worth living.

Take comfort in the face that

when one life ends

a new one begins.

Sometimes that new life is just as beautiful as the last

and sometimes it's even better.

* * *

**Please review.. and I'm sorry if I bummed anyone out or upset anyone xx**


End file.
